Industrial batteries are used in a wide variety of applications, such as for forklifts, robots, and other types of battery-powered vehicles. Users of industrial batteries often need to connect accessories to these batteries for monitoring or other purposes. However, connecting electrical accessories or monitoring taps to industrial batteries can be difficult. For instance, industrial batteries typically have bolted connectors that require tools to connect electrical accessories to the batteries. Further, connecting accessories to an industrial battery can also be dangerous. Industrial batteries often contain corrosive chemicals such as sulfuric acid, which is present in the most common type of industrial battery, i.e., a lead-acid battery.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a way to connect an electrical accessory to an industrial battery quickly and easily, but that can withstand the corrosive environment typically associated with industrial batteries. One way to provide such a connection is to tap into the cable on the battery. However, devices for tapping into the battery cable that are currently available can unnecessarily damage the cable and do not provide a way for ensuring that the newly tapped connection can remain uncompromised in a corrosive environment.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a device that can be used to quickly and easily connect monitoring taps or other types of electronic accessories to an industrial battery in a reliable manner and without being affected by the corrosive nature of such batteries. The present invention addresses this unmet need in the art.